


you had a kid and decided to walk out. You don’t get to call the shots round here. luther.

by ouijaboardboy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Bad Parenting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fatherhood, Hurt No Comfort, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijaboardboy/pseuds/ouijaboardboy
Summary: requested on tumblr: "45 w/ Luther and if not Luther then Diego."45. "you had a kid and decided to walk out. You don’t get to call the shots round here"





	you had a kid and decided to walk out. You don’t get to call the shots round here. luther.

you fell in love. you fell in love as a kid with a boy. his name was luther and you two fell hard. you were convinced that you two would grow up together and get married. he lived in the big pretty house across the street from you and you could see his room from your window.

you were always confused why he always objected to moving in with you. he always wanted to live at the academy so you constructed your life around him. you went to a small college 10 minutes away from the academy, you worked at the coffee shop close by, and even got an apartment that was just a 5 minute walk from him. you gave up most of your dreams but still dremt of living the rest of your life with him.

and then, you got pregnant. you always insisted that it was his because you have never loved anyone other than him. you were 3 months into your pregnancy when you decided it was time to tell him. you made a lovely dinner, his favorite food was on the menu, and waited. you quickly rushed to the door upon hearing a knock. you smiled at luther, opening the door. “hey!” you smiled, hugging him. he kissed your cheek and came inside.

“my favorite? what did you do..?” he joked, sitting down at the table. you smiled and grabbed the box, placing it in front of him. luther looked up and smiled. “for me? it’s not our anniversary, right?” he asked worriedly. you laughed and nodded. “no no. it’s for you. i hope you like it.” you nervously sat down and watched him open it. he pulled out the small wrapped box and open it, pulling out the small pair of shoes out. “what….? no….(y/n)…” he looked up at you sadly. you nervously rubbed your hand. “are you serious? no this can’t….i can’t….” he stood up and paced around. “wait luther, what do you mean?” you reached out for him but he moved away.

“it means i can’t have a baby! not now!” he shouted, moving towards the door. “luther? luther! no! don’t walk out on me! i need you!” you cried, rushing towards him but it was too late. the door slammed and you cried out. what were you supposed to do now! you couldn’t do this on your own! no, you could. you would do it on your own. you softly rubbed your stomach and sighed. “we got this….we can do it…”

4 years passed before you even heard the name ‘hargreeves’ again. luther’s father passed and since you weren’t heartless, you decided to give the siblings flowers. you grabbed your daughter, emile, and went to the academy. the building was still as beautiful as you remembered it. you paused when you heard a voice. “(y/n)?” you quickly turned and saw vanya standing there. “vanya!” you smiled and hugged her. it had been way too long since the two of you saw each other. “who’s this?” she asked, looking at your 4-year-old daughter. “i’m emile!” she giggled, “and i’m 4.” she held up 4 fingers and vanya looked towards you. “luther…?” you nodded, not wanting to say more.

the two of you entered the house, walking around together. emile held your hand, nervous. she always had a shyness about her that you knew she got from luther. you heard a gasp and you turned around to see luther standing on the stairs with diego. “(y/n)?” luther moved towards you and you immediately picked up emile. you turned her away from him and backed up. “luther.” you threw a smile in diego’s direction and turned back to him. “these are for your family. sorry about your dad.” you quickly handed him the flowers and moved away from him. you turned to leave but he stopped you. “no, we’re gonna talk.” he demanded and you angrily glared at him.

“You had a kid and decided to walk out. You don’t get to call the shots round here.” you angrily shouted, holding emile’s head against your chest. “you left me and you made that choice. it was good to see your diego and vanya. luther…don’t.” you turned on your heel and walked out, not wanting to hear what luther had to say.


End file.
